


The Boy who Fell and the Merman who Sang to Him

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, but whatevs, everyone else is human, little mermaid crossover, mermaid!allison, mermaid!cora, mermaid!derek, mermaid!erica, mermaid!isaac, mermaid!peter, well the boys are mermen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night when Isaac is watching the rain, a human boy falls into the water. From that night on he can't keep him the human off his mind, and he needs to see him again. But how far will he go to fulfill his wish? Teen Wolf and Little Mermaid AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Isaac rummaged through his collection of thing-ama-bobbers, his light brown curls flowing around his forehead. He pulled out a particular object with four sharp points and turned it, light reflecting off of it. He smiled to himself but froze when he heard someone groan in annoyance behind him.  
“Isaac, please tell me you’re not screwing around with those land objects again.” Erica said.   
“Um...” Isaac trailed off. Erica swam over to him and poked her head over his shoulder, seeing what he was holding and rolled her eyes.  
“Honestly, Isaac. When will you accept that you belong down here with us? You’re lucky I’m the one who found you and not father.” Erica commented, plucking the object from his hand and tossing it back with his pile. Isaac shuddered slightly at the thought of their dad finding him with his foreign colletion yet again.  
“Come on, Erica. Haven’t you ever wondered what it’s like out there?” Isaac asked, swimming closer to the surface. Erica followed him hesitantly, but scowled once she reached him.  
“Not as much as you. All you do is go on and on about how wonderful it must be.” Erica whined.   
“Probably more wonderful than chasing fish for fun and hiding from sharks.” Isaac grumbled. Erica whacked him with her light turquoise tail upside the head  
“Ow!” Isaac exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head slightly.  
“Don’t say things like that. It’s just as great down here as it is up there. You’ve grown up here, Isaac - this is your home.” Erica explained. Isaac’s expression softened.  
“I know. You know I didn’t mean that.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. Now come on, Danny is visiting the surface today and we’re going to be late!” Erica announced, pulling Isaac’s back down to the ocean floor. The two swam side by side, Erica’s turquoise tail and Isaac’s light green tail propelling them forward. Eventually, they reached the area of celebration - just outside of the castle owned by their beloved father, Peter Hale. Their brothers and sisters were huddled together, waiting for Danny’s big moment. Cora, Derek, and Allison turned to the two and hurriedly swam over to them.  
“We thought you wouldn’t make it!”Allison accused. Her brown hair flowed perfectly around her face, dark pink tail perking up in frustration. Erica stuck her tongue out at her sister and Isaac smiled at her foolishness, and before Allison had time to make a remark they heard the blowing of a horn and all their heads snapped around.   
“When a mermaid or merman turns 17, they are provided with the privelege to swim past the surface and observe the land people. Today, our dear Danny will be granted with this privelege.” Peter announced. Erica reached for Isaac’s hands. Taking it, she squeezed it slightly in anticipation, and Isaac turned his head to see all his brothers and sisters grasping each other’s hands. Danny had been twirling around in excitement for the past few days, accidentally knocking over quite a few things with his tail. Moments later, Danny swam out with a huge smile plastered on his face. He waved excitedly at his siblings, and they all waved back, a few offering a thumbs up. Danny made his way over to Peter.  
“You ready, son?” Peter asked.   
“More than I’ll ever be.” He responded. Peter chuckled and gestured for Danny to go. Danny gave one last look to his siblings, and they all shooed for him to hurry and visit the surface. Danny swam up, rising until he was a little red dot at the top of the ocean. The group all made themselves comfortable - it always took a while for any of them to come back from the surface. They wait their whole life for the moment. When Danny came back down, everyone raced over to him, bombarding him with questions.  
“How was it?” Allison asked. Erica pushed her aside.  
“Did you see any cute land boys!?” Erica persisted. Derek rolled his eyes at his sister’s behavior but smiled - she always asked the same question. Ever since she went to the surface and saw a group of land boys she’s always been curious if they were still around. Peter laughed and made his way over to his children.  
“Come on everyone. Danny will tell us all about his day, just give the boy some space!” Erica blushed in embarrassment. Danny then went on about all the wonderful things he saw - a man who got on one knee and gave a girl a beautiful, shiny ring. Two little girls who spent their whole day in the sand making “mock castles” built from wet sand. He claimed it looked nothing like Peter’s castle, but the thought was nice. Isaac clung on to every word Danny said. Isaac would be the last one to see the surface since he was the youngest, so he likes to collect as much information as he can to fuel his imagination.   
“Well, I’m exhausted from all that land watching. I think I’ll hit the seaweed.” Danny announced. Everyone nodded, suddenly realizing they were tired as well.   
That night Isaac lay in his bed, fantasizing about what it would be like to be a land boy. He wondered if anyone would get on one knee and offer him a ring, or what it would be like to spend a day in the sand without a care in the world. His thoughts were caught off when he heard the soft sound of rain drops on the tip of the ocean roof. He crept out his room, careful not to disturb Erica because she could scare sharks away when her “beauty sleep” was interrupted. He swam out and laid on his back on the ocean floor, gazing upwards. He was entranced by the collision of the droplets on the large body of water. He remained like that for a while, eyes beginning to close. His eyes snapped open, however, when he heard muffled shouts. The storm had gotten much heavier, and there was a something moving above the water. Before he knew what was happening, a boy, a real land boy (he could tell from the way Erica described them), was falling through the water, flailing his arms around. His dark, brown hair flowed around his forehead, cheeks puffed up. Isaac gasped and hid behind an abundance of sea coral. He watched as the boy’s body rested not too far away from him unmoving. Isaac peaked his head from behind the coral, watching him. He still did not move. He swam closer to the boy with caution. Reaching him, he poked his side with his tail, getting no response. He raised an eyebrow and leaned his face to the boy’s chest. He still heard a heart beat, so the boy was still alive.   
“Land boy?” Isaac asked softly. He knew he should have gotten his father, but curiosity had gotten the best of him. But he had no idea what to do.   
“I’ll go get help. Stay here, land boy.” Isaac said. He swam back to his room and shook Erica.  
“Erica, wake up it’s an emergency.” He whispered harshly. Erica’s eyes opened hesitantly, her groaning in frustration.  
“Isaac, I told you-”  
“Yes, to never wake you up until the crustacean band starts to sing but it’s important!” Isaac leaned in closer.  
“There’s a land boy out there. He’s not moving.” Erica shot up, eyes widened.  
“Oh my god.” She responded. She raced out the room, Isaac swimming after her. They approached the boy again, Erica scooping him into his arms frantically. Erica began swimming to the surface, leaving a hesitant Isaac. She turned back and raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you coming?” She asked.  
“I can’t! I’m not 17 yet!” Isaac protested. Erica rolled her eyes.  
“You got me into this mess, you are fixing it with me. What dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Besides, you’ll be 17 in a few full moons so what’s an early warming up session?” Erica persisted. Isaac looked around him to make sure no one was watching before following Erica. They reached the shore and Erica shoved the boy onto the sand. She looked at Isaac, who was too busy taking in the land. He gazed at the way the tide washed up onto shore and disappeared in a matter of seconds, leaving a new platform on the sand each time. He looked up at the night sky, amazed at how different it looked completely still versus constantly wavering in the reflection of the ocean. Erica snapped her fingers in Isaac’s face, gesturing at the boy.  
“What are we supposed to do with him?” She asked.  
“I don’t know. Maybe wait until someone comes to get him?” Isaac suggested. Erica huffed.  
“What are we supposed to do until then?” Erica asked. Isaac looked back at the boy with awe. He didn’t have time to really look at him in his time of panic. His dark brown hair stuck to his forehead. His jaw reminded him of Allison’s - sharp enough to cut right through seaweed. His figure was smaller than Derek’s. And his white t-shirt clung to his chest so Isaac could see right through it. Erica referred to the shape on his lower stomach as “abs”, a term she picked up during her time land watching. He reached out and rested his hand on the boy’s cheek and smiled. He opened his mouth and began to sing a song that all the mermaids sang.

If I say goodnight, would you follow me down the hall  
Smudge your fingerprints on the blue paper lining the walls  
In your little house nestled into these city streets  
I hid away from the storm that’s been hanging over me

Erica smiled, but her head shot around as she heard someone calling out.  
“Scotty!” Another land boy, one with a skinnier figure, was running towards them. Isaac and Erica gasped and hurriedly ducked back under the water, hiding themselves under a nearby dock.   
“We have to go-” Isaac said, but Erica held a hand up, not taking her eyes of the two. The skinnier boy shook the other’s shoulders.  
“Scott, come on don’t die on me here.” The boy said.  
“Scott.” Isaac whispered to himself. So that was his name. Isaac continued to watch as the skinnier boy pressed his hands against Scott’s chest, pressing his lips against Scott’s. Isaac felt a sudden pang of jealousy, but Erica laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, I don’t think they’re kissing. That looks different. Normally land people don’t puff up their cheeks and blow into people’s mouths when they kiss from what I observed. I think he’s doing something else.” Erica explained. The skinny boy did this for sometime until Scott’s eyes shot open, him taking in a huge breath. The skinny boy relaxed as Scott looked around confused.  
“Was that you...?” Scott asked.   
“Was that me what?”   
“Was that you singing?” Scott finished.   
“No, I just found you here unconscious. You really scared me man.” Scott stood up and began looking behind rocks.  
“Someone was here... before you. Someone must have brought me to shore. They were singing to me.” Scott explained. Stiles laughed.  
“Maybe you hit your head. No one was here when I found you.” Stiles reassured him. Scott sighed and looked at Scott.   
“Maybe I did...” Scott said. Stiles put his arm around Scott’s shoulder.  
“We should really get back to the others. They’ll probably be getting worried around now.” Scott nodded and the two walked off, Scott stealing another glance behind him. When they were out of sight, Erica and Isaac swam back down and to Isaac’s room.  
“He heard you.” Erica said. Isaac nodded and ran a hand through his hair.  
“I know.”  
“He’ll probably be looking for you.”  
“I know.”  
“You seemed pretty interested in him.”  
“I know.” Isaac responded with a sigh.   
“Know what?” They heard. They looked at Isaac’s doorway to see Cora there, arms crossed.   
“N-nothing.” They said in unison.  
“What are you guys doing up so late?” Cora asked, rubbing her eye.  
“Isaac was just talking to me about being excited to have his turn at the surface!” Erica answered. Cora looked between the two and rolled her eyes.  
“Save your daydreams for the morning and get some sleep, okay?” Cora instructed. The two nodded their heads and Cora turned around and swam back to her room, her bright brown tail lazily moving behind her.   
“Okay, we’ll talk about this in the morning. Right now we need to get some sleep.” Erica repeated. Isaac nodded, still thinking about Scott. He got no sleep that night, but instead kept thinking about having legs and spending the day in the sand with Scott, or giving him nice rings. He wondered if one day Scott would ever get down on one knee and give him a shiny ring. That would be nice.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out that Isaac visited the surface and isn't pleased.

Scott and Stiles approached their friends on their somewhat intact boat. His crew mates turned around and showed signs of relief, rushing over to them. Lydia reached them first, swatting Scott on the arm with her hand.   
“That was for making me think you were dead.” Lydia explained.  
“I’ll try not to do it again.” Scott replied, rubbing at his arm. Matt, Boyd, Ethan and Chris all followed behind her.  
“What happened?” Chris asked. Scott ran a hand through his hair and dropped his arm back down to his side, shrugging slightly.   
“I don’t know. All I remember is falling over board and then...” Scott trailed off.   
“Someone must have gotten you out of the water.” Boyd said, turning to Stiles. Stiles put his hands up in defense.  
“I just found him on shore.” Stiles claimed. Scott walked slowly over to the side of their boat, looking at the water. The crew threw questioning looks at Stiles, who looked just as confused as them.   
“Someone was singing to me, before Stiles found me.” Scott said.   
“I told him it was probably just his mind messing with him.” Stiles muttered to Lydia. She hummed quietly in agreement.  
“It wasn’t my mind. It sounded like a boy.”  
“So you think some random boy rescued you from the water and left you on the shore?” Matt asked with a slight sarcastic tone.  
“Yeah.” Scott responded.  
“But why would he leave you...?” Ethan asked. Scott looked away from the ocean and turned back to his crew.  
“Look, I don’t know why he left me there or how he found me. All I know is I need to find him.”  
“How are you going to do that? You don’t even know his name.” Lydia rationalized.  
“I don’t know. But I know he’s out there somewhere.” Scott responded, turning back to the ocean.  
“Well, I’m just glad you’re okay. And I’ll help you find him if you’d like.” Lydia offered. Scott nodded.  
“Thanks, Lydia.” He said. A small smile formed on Lydia’s lips before she retreated back to her position at the sails. The rest of the crew followed her commands - there was work to be done and repairs to be made. Stiles gave Scott a soft pat on the back.  
“Come on, Scott. You can think about it while you work.” Stiles said. Scott drummed his fingers along the side of the boat before pushing himself of the side and sighing.  
“You’re right. Let’s go.” Scott agreed. The rest of the day he worked absent-mindedly, leaving his fingers to work at what they had done so many times before so he could focus all his thoughts on figuring out how he would find the singing boy, and he kept thinking as the next few days passed by.

Isaac, Allison and Erica all sat in Isaac’s collection room. They knew they could trust Allison with all the information they were throwing her way - they were all closest to each other out their siblings. It had been a few days since Isaac had saved Scott.  
“I can’t stop thinking about him.” Isaac admitted. Allison smiled.  
“You must really like him, huh?” Allison asked. Isaac nodded.   
“Well I don’t really know what you plan to do. You’re down here and he’s way up there.” Erica rationalized.  
“I have to find him.” Isaac said, ignoring her.  
“Um, hello? To do that you’d have to go to the surface, which you can’t.” Erica responded. She leaned over and poked his tail. “In case you haven’t noticed, you’re not a land boy.”  
“What if I could be?” Allison and Erica turned to each other, eyebrows raised.  
“That’s impossible. I’m pretty sure there’s no way for you to just become a land boy.” Allison said.   
“I have to do something.” Isaac responded, desperation finding his tone of voice. Both girls’ expressions softened. Before they could respond, Peter poked his head in.  
“Morning.” He said with a smile.   
“Morning, Dad.” They replied in unison.  
“Derek is hosting a sea shell tossing competition. I think it would something nice for the family to do.” Erica and Allison lifted off the ground and smiled.  
“Yeah, sure.” Erica said. Peter grinned at them and looked at Isaac.  
“I’m feeling a little tired today. I think I just need to lay down right now.” Isaac answered.  
“Oh, are you feeling ill?” Peter said, reaching his hand out for Isaac’s forehead. Isaac ducked his head back making a noise of protest.  
“No, Dad. I just don’t really feel liking doing a lot today.” Isaac explained. Peter frowned but nodded.  
“Okay. Get some rest if you think it’ll make you feel better. You know where to find us.” Peter said. Allison and Erica followed after their father, who swam enough to be out of ear shot of Isaac before turning back around to his daughters.  
“Does Isaac seem a little off to you?” He asked. They froze at the question. Allison turned to Erica, knowing her to be the better liar. Erica offered a smile small and a shake of the head.  
“No, why do you say that?” Erica asked.   
“Well, it’s just he hasn’t been eating much or interacting with the family besides you, Erica. And he spends most of his time locked up in that damn collection room. I mean the last time I saw somebody act like that was...” Peter trailed off.  
“Was what?” Allison asked.   
“Was when your sister, Cora, visited the surface and couldn’t stop thinking about that land boy she saw.” The two girls exchanged nervous glances and swallowed nervously.  
“Is that what this is about? Did Isaac visit the surface?” Peter asked. Erica scoffed.  
“What? No! He’s not even 17 yet, Dad.”   
“Erica, don’t lie to me. Is... Is Isaac thinking about a boy? A land boy?”   
“No, Dad. Don’t be ridiculous.” Peter raised his chin and glanced at Allison and saw her nervously fidgeting, swaying her tail around the sand. Peter breathed in deeply before pushing past the two.   
“Dad, wait!” Erica called out. Peter ignored her and swam back towards Isaac’s collection room. Erica groaned in frustration before hitting Allison lightly with her tail.  
“You gave it away.” She accused. Allison ducked her head down and twirled a few strands of her around her finer.  
“Sorry...” She said. Erica sighed.   
“Let’s just hope Peter doesn’t freak out too much.”

“Isaac.” Isaac turned around and his eyebrows furrowed.  
“Oh, hey Dad. I thought you were going to-”   
“Did you visit the surface?” Peter asked, cutting the boy off. Isaac froze for a second but quickly composed himself.  
“What!? No!” Isaac responded in defense.   
“Don’t lie to me, Isaac! Is that what this is? Are you obsessing over a boy?” Peter accused. Isaac opened and closed his mouth a few times before ducking his head down and taking a deep breathe.  
“He was hurt. I couldn’t just leave him.” Isaac admitted, bringing his head back up.  
“You should have come and found me! I can’t believe this. You already spend too much time in hear, dreaming about land and now you have a boy clouding your thoughts, too?” Isaac said nothing but kept his eyes level with his father’s.  
“I think it’s time you learned a lesson. You belong down here with us, not up there. None of these things matter to you as long as you’re down there!” Peter yelled. He brought his hand up to one of the shelves and swept it across, knocking everything down to the floor. Isaac’s eyes widened.  
“Dad, what are you doing?!” Isaac shouted. Peter did the same with every shelf, leaving Isaac to watch in horror. Finally, Peter picked up the small object with four points and snapped in half, throwing the remains on the floor. Isaac choked on a sob building up in his throat.  
“I hope you learned something from this.” Peter said before swimming out the door. Isaac fell down to the floor, letting his sobs escape. He remained like that for a while until a mermaid with light brown hair and a merman much taller and more well built than him swam from behind some sea coral and approached him. Isaac’s head shot up when he heard the movement and he backed away, kicking up a cloud of dirt  
“Wh-Who are you?” He stammered. The mermaid slowly made her way over to him.  
“Relax, we’re not going to hurt you. I’m Kali, and this is a good friend of mine, Ennis.” She greeted, gesturing to the man next to him.   
“We over heard your confrontation with your father. We want to help you.” Kali offered. Isaac scoffed.  
“I just met you. How do I know I can trust you?”   
“You want legs, don’t you? To walk on land?” Kali questioned.  
“And find the boy.” Ennis added.  
“You can help me with that? You can get me legs?” Isaac asked eagerly.  
“We know someone who might.”  
“Well when’s the soonest I can meet them?”   
“Right now.” Kali responded. She reached her hand out, and as soon as Isaac took it they were zipping through the waters. They were much faster than any of this brothers or sisters, and they obviously knew the waters a lot better than he did, seeing as they managed to dodge every fish, sea coral or patch of sea weed in their way. They slowed down a bit and Isaac saw a cave not too far from them. Kali gave him a small smile before they entered. They swam into a dark room. It was similar to his collection room, but with a lot less natural light and more potions than objects. A woman with long, curly dark hair there, hands folded and a devious grin on her face.  
“Hello, Isaac. I’ve been waiting for you to drop by.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Isaac was saying was "Anchors" by Maeve Kelly. She's fab.


End file.
